Hidden Liberties
by Leo Delphus
Summary: In a world where Drow with Digimon partners rule and humans are slaves, the arrival of the first human Digidestined is seen as a sign of hope for the human race. R+R please, cause it's my first fic!


Hidden Liberties  
  
Chapter 1: The Child Of Hope  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh....I don't own Digimon. Anyone feel like making some cash donations so I can buy it?.  
A/N: Yes, I'm fully aware that this is tiny, but it's more of a prologue than a first chapter. So...yeah. Read on.  
  
'Move it, filth,' the female snarled, shoving a shocker into the back of the last human in the line, forcing the tired slaves to speed up. They were all linked by two chains, one for each arm, and two guards were at each end, their Digimon baring their teeth ferociously at the humans. When they had at last reached the little cave that was the home of this small group of slaves, the chains were removed and the humans were thrown viciously into their dirty dwellings.   
Karen cried out as the Veemon behind her jumped up and headbutted her into the cave, causing her to hit the side of the cave with a thud that echoed out along with the cry.  
'What was that for?' Aaron, her husband, shouted indignantly at the Veemon's partner, a tall female with black skin and an arrogant look.  
'She was too slow.' the female replied calmly.  
'Of course she's slow! Can't you see she's pregnant?!' Aaron shouted. The Veemon growled and advanced slowly, but at a wave of the female's hand, it stopped and went back to her, glaring at Aaron.  
'Watch out, slave. Or you might not have a wife to look after much longer.' With that, the guard left, signalling the others to follow her. Then darkness overcame the humans as the sealing boulder was placed in front of the cave entrance, followed by a small light from the faint electric bulbs installed in the cave.  
'Bloody Drow,' Aaron cursed after them, then leaned down towards his wife. 'Are you all right?'  
'I will be. She just winded me, that's all. Don't worry, we've been through worse.' Karen smiled up at her husband, who gave an ironic smile back and reached down to help her up. The smile faded, however, when she started to grunt and cry out. Aaron stared down at her, horrified, as she gripped his hand like there was no tomorrow.  
'It's happening!' he called to the others in a panic. 'She's giving birth!'  
Several crowded round, but the midwife of the group shoved everyone out of the way. 'We can't waste any time. Hurry, lad, let me handle this.'  
Aaron pulled away from his wife, but still clutched her hand, shooting a terrified look at her. She just stared back desperately, the pain overwhelming now. She screamed and pushed for what seemed like an eternity, until the pain stopped and an overwhelming sense of relief flooded over her. She turned her head, and she could see her husband crying tears of joy. He cast a meaningful glance at the midwife, who smiled reassuringly at her. 'It's a boy.'  
Too caught up in emotion to respond, she took the child and cradled him in her arms, rocking him back and forth, and smiling as teardrops fell on him.  
Aaron came over to her, also crying. 'So,' he said through his tears. 'What shall we call him?'  
Smiling as the baby squirmed in her arms, she looked up at her husband. 'Let's call him Leo. Look at him, he's like a little lion there. And I can somehow sense that he'll grow up into a boy full of courage.' Her husband just nodded.  
Karen looked down to her child, who was staring at a dark part of the cave. 'What are you looking at, my Leo?' She looked over in that direction herself but saw nothing. For only Leo could sense the invisible little creature there, the little Digimon that had been born at the exact same time as him. As they looked at each other and their eyes met, they knew in an instant that they would be together for their whole lives. All of the hatred and fear that the humans had for Digimon was unknown to the two newborns, and their partnership was immediately sealed.  
  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? R+R cause I really need your feedback if I'm to keep going! Why are you still reading this? REVIEW! 


End file.
